Falling Asunder
by ThomE.Gemcity-06
Summary: This is Post "LEFT BEHIND" read that 1st . After the horror of losing the only flesh and blood that he had, Kevin Lorne turns to the only person he can, Michael Westen; who is the only one who can keep him from falling apart.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: "Falling Asunder" is sorta Post "Left Behind", it takes place after that fic so you should have read that before you read this—it'll make more sense that way. There are going to be some wrong turns in this one—like you should have read "Left Behind" first, but some thing may not seem consistent so just bear with me—this takes place about a few years after Kevin Lorne and Michael Westen returned to Earth.**

_**"I know that is marked for who this fic is focused on, but that's only because of what the fic is based on as well as the fact that Kevin has that same last name and stuff. This is for the future, because in the sequel I think that I'm going to do the BN/SGA= EvanLorne + Michael.W crossover again, despite the fact that it will take place on Earth and Lorne will not be mention (I don't think) as well as I don't think that the SGC will be mentioned at all."**_

* * *

><p><strong>Falling Asunder<br>****Chapter 1"**

Kevin Lorne, after a few trials full of error and almost-hospital visits, had found a way of having sex without the possibility of dying. Though every time he did participate in the act, there was also the chance of that. Kevin was a man and like every man, he had needs. He was satisfied at first with simple masturbation, for which was very much hard to do with his heart condition; the fast beat of his heart, the pumping of his arms, the rush of blood going South—the whole needed his heart to pump faster which in itself was a danger to him. But he had mastered a pace that would both give him maximum pleasure and keep his heart rate steady.

He had used his time getting used to having a normal life out of the Air Force for that and the fact that he couldn't work just gave him the extra time that he needed.

Not long after that, Kevin had met a girl, Amy Hannigan—he was sure the woman of his dreams. They had gone out for at least four months before the finally had sex—and Kevin wasn't a bumbling virgin either, having had sex with a few girls his own age form the girl's home a few blocks away—but that didn't mean he had mastered the art of sex with his heart added as an unwanted bonus. The first time he had nearly passed out on top of her, not having had sex with a woman since he was eighteen and joined the Air Force.

Kevin had obviously told Amy as much as his background as he was able; that he and his commanding officer had an op. that had gone wrong and he ended up getting shot, and being discharged in the aftermath of it all. She had understood and actually seemed to love him more because of it. Not long after they moved into her apartment together, and by joining forces were able to master the art of love-making. Later he had purposed to her and they were husband and wife. With their combined income; Kevin's government pension and the check that Amy got from being a surgeon, they were able to buy a house.

And then one of the most amazing things in the world had happened to Kevin; Amy became pregnant with his son—something of his own flesh and blood was going to be entering the world. Soon, in nine months or so, he wasn't going to be alone anymore.

But soon after Devin Lorne was born, did things start to go from happy and loving, to betrayal and hate.

* * *

><p><em>"State your case, Ms. Hannigan." the judge said.<em>

_"I don't trust him with my son." she spoke._

_"What does that mean?" Kevin demanded._

_She ignored him, "It was fine at first; when Devin was a few months old, Kevin could sit there with him, no harm no fowl. But now that Devin is older and he's starting to crawl, I fear for my son's safety."_

_Kevin looked at her aghast. "You're implying that I can't look after my own son because of my heart?"_

_Amy turned to him, her gaze frozen. "Having children is a very active lifestyle, Kevin, and as you doctors have said: that kind of activity is not recommended."_

_"I have no trouble taking care of our son."_

_"I'm not trying to hurt you, Kevin; I'm just trying to lookout for our son."_

_"What is this really about?" Kevin asked, already feeling his heart squeezing. "You're on on-call all hours of the day and well into the night, never knowing when you're going to be called into the hospital; I stay home all day and take care of our son, like an actual parent."_

_"Only because you can't work."_

_"I was injured in the line of duty, Amy! You know this and as a doctor you know the true condition of my heart. I can take care of Devin, and I don't know why you can't see that." his hand unintentionally went over his heart, his hand clenching the material._

_"Kevin—it's happening right now, can't you see that this could endanger our son?"_

_"It's happening right now because you're trying to take my son away from me." Kevin said, growing paler by the minute. "You know how much he means to me, how much family means to me."_

_"But this isn't just about you; I'm thinking about our son."_

_"No, you're thinking about yourself, trying to take Devin's father away from him."_

_"I've heard enough," the judge interrupted. "I granting custody to Mrs. Hannigan; Mr. Lorne with have visitation rights with supervision." he banged his gavel and that was that._

Kevin was in shock, not able to decide which to focus his gaze of horror on; the judge or Amy, the women that he loved and who he thought loved him back. Slowly he stared to back down the isle, his heart beating painfully within his chest before he turned and fled. If anything he had to see his son again before they took him away. He couldn't believe that he wasn't trusted to be alone with his own son. That was his flesh and blood, Devin was a part of him—he was family and that was all the Kevin had ever wanted in his life—Family.

* * *

><p><strong>note: I hope you liked and were possibly intrigued by this first chapter. I know that the beginning was a little weird and that it just skipped to Kevin being in trial for custody over his son, Devin. Michael Westen is going to be in the next chapter and there on.<strong>

**Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Falling Asunder  
><strong>**Chapter 2"**

Kevin didn't know what else to do, he had no one else to go to—in fact he didn't even really have anyone else in his life.

It was winter in Miami, and there may not be any snow falling, but that didn't mean that Kevin wasn't freezing something off the way that he was huddled in the phone booth, flipping through the yellow pages. Winters had never been much friendly to Kevin ever since he was shot; it had to do with blood flow or something.

His fingers shook, the tips frozen as they slid across the corner of page after page until he finally found the **"W's"**. Now his finger was gliding down the page, his eyes scanning name after name in each column, until finally—nearly missing it—found the name he had been looking for; **"Westen"**. He inserted two quarters into the payphone and tucked the receiver between his ear and shoulder, dialing the number that was listed beside the only **"Westen".**

It rang a few times before it was finally picked up.

_"Hello?"_

"Ms. Madeline Westen?" Kevin asked, forcing his voice to sound as normal and as un-distraught as possible as he read the name from the page.

_"Yes, who is this?"_

"Um, I apologize for the disruption, Ma'am, but I'm looking for Michael."

_"Right."_

"I'm an old friend of his, but I don't have his number or address."

It took a while, but after coaxing the woman, Kevin got Michael's cell number as well as address. Kevin gently set the phone back onto the cradle, clenching his hand as it trembled with the absence of something to grip. A shuddering breath left his pale lips, the moist breath curling like steam as it entered the frozen air.

Kevin knew that he should take a cab or something, that walking all the way to Michael's loft would make him far more worse off than he already was. All this movement and the cold wasn't doing him any favors, not to mention the state of mind that he was in. It was obvious that he and Amy were getting a divorce, she had filed for it the same time she did for custody for Devin—the only true flesh and blood that he had in this world.

Kevin shook his head, pushing away the black hole that wanted to burn his heart. Without his knowledge, he had found his way to Michael's loft down by the river, a black Chevy Charger parked below some stairs that led to an upper walkway with a door.

He stayed at the bottom of the steps though, knowing that beneath his despair and the yawning depression, was the selfishness of it all. Kevin had not seen Michael for a while, and now that something bad had happened in his life he came running to the man.

It never used to be like this; Michael had been the one that was like family to him, had been there for him, and had helped him get used to living without the Air Force. But when he met Amy, Michael was slowly pushed from the picture. Kevin didn't mean for it to happen, but after what had happened he was seeing the light of it all for the first time. With the divorce and the custody hearing, Kevin had seen Amy's true colours. She had slowly woven herself into Kevin's life, and at the same time had slowly pulled the Michael thread out.

Kevin couldn't believe that he didn't notice the fact that Michael was missing from his life until everything else was torn away too; it was as if Amy had put a spell on him. Kevin hated himself and he hated the fact that the way his heart was beating made it feel as if something wanted to burst from his chest. The way that his hot breath froze in the air as it left his mouth, burning down his throat. The way that despite the fact that the Miami air was chilling and he was wearing a thick coat, that he was sweating and shivering, involuntary shudders running through his limbs. The walk here had indeed not helped him, and with his mind so muddled . . . it was a wonder that he seemed to still be standing. His hair was pasted to his temples, his face pale and dark bruises under his eyes, even his lips were pale. His breath came in short gasps, and his hand came up and clenched the material over his heart, doubling-over slightly as it felt as if it were being squeezed.

"Kevin?" Michael's familiar voice sounded from behind him in surprise.

Kevin's eyes snapped open—not even realizing that he had squeezed them shut—and he spun around. A real bad idea on Kevin's part, because when he stopped to face Michael, the world around him didn't, and the world flashed white before it went to black as his eyes rolled into his head.

Shocked at having found Kevin standing on his steps, Michael's reaction was slightly delayed, but still quick enough to catch Kevin before he hit the ground unconscious—if just barely. Michael gave a grunt as he hefted Kevin into his arms, caring him up the stairs bridal-style and all but having to kick in his loft door open. He laid the younger man on his bed and first checked to see if he was still alive before his striped Kevin of his boots and coat, tucking his under the covers. Michael took off his own boots and jacket before going over to the sink and filling a glass with water, and putting it on the stand next to his bed. He then patted down Kevin's coat, leaving everything but taking out the bottle of pills—it was a very light relaxant that was prescribed to Kevin for when something such as this happened. Michael set the bottle beside the glass of water, before sitting his favorite chair to lie in wait.


	3. Chapter 3

**Falling Asunder  
><strong>**Chapter 3"**

Kevin's eyes flickered open and closed, his head shaking back and forth on the soft pillow; even more confused than ever. It was hot and the heavy blanket over him left him restricted; he tried to kick it off, but only succeeded it tangling himself. He struggled even harder; his heart beating faster as he panicked. Suddenly the blanket was ripped away from him and Kevin was left gasping, his eyes finally blinking open.

Kevin looked up at Michael in surprised. "What are you doing here?" he asked in confusion.

The expression Michael gave him said allot of things. "I could ask you the same thing."

"What do you mean?" Kevin asked, even more confused than before.

Michael tossed the blanket to the empty side of the bed. "Well, for one, this is my place."

Kevin furrowed his brows for a second as he finally took the time to look around, and finally realize the fact that this was Michael's loft and not his bedroom—the one that he had been kicked out of.

"Oh; sorry." Kevin said awkwardly, embarrassed as he sat up in the bed.

Michael looked as if he wanted to roll his eyes at the comment, but held back as he came over to side table and held out the glass of water to Kevin. Kevin took it, though still kind of confused. Michael popped the pill bottle cap off and took two tablets into the palm of his hand and outstretched it to Kevin. He blinked at Michael before plucking the tablets from his palm and popped them into his mouth, swallowing half of the water from the cup along with them.

He didn't question Michael handing him the pills, Michael was the one who knew better than him after all—Kevin trusted him whole heartedly despite the fact that Kevin might as well have given him the boot.

A guilty look crossed Kevin's face as he remembered and he averted his eyes.

"What happened?" he asked, his voice a little faint as he spoke.

"You tell me," Michael responded, taking the glass back from Kevin and setting it back on the table. "When I got here, you were out front and I barely said your name before you passed-out."

Kevin felt his face flush hot and he wrung his hands. "I probably shouldn't have come," he admitted and Michael looked down at him in confusion. "We haven't seen each other in a long time, and it's my fault."

Michael sat down on the corner of the bed, his stare intense. "I don't like it when you say 'sorry' and do stupid things, Kevin." Kevin looked up at him with raised brows. "How many times do I have to say it? You take things too personally."

Kevin gave a soft snort. "It's one of the things that we have in common, Michael."

The look that Michael gave him said that he knew the fact and clearly didn't want to discuss it.

"But it is my fault," Kevin said any way. "You got pushed out when I met _Amy_." he said the name with a venomous tilt, very much hating the fact of his former wife now.

Michael's brows shot up for a second at that before lowering back to their normal spot on his face. He shook his head, and this time he did roll his grey eyes. "It was bound to happen—it happens all the time, Kevin."

Kevin gave him a confused look that spoke volumes.

"Your in love, Kevin and sometimes that trumps everything—even friendship." Michael explained to him softly, a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I _did_ love her," Kevin corrected. "I _loved_ her, but now I _hate_ her."

"Don't talk like that, Kevin."

"We're getting a divorce," Kevin clarified in a monotone. "She filed for it the same time she filed for full custody of our son."

Michael didn't say anything as Kevin buried his face in his hands; not all that surprised. Amy may have pushed Michael from Kevin's life, but that didn't mean that Michael had left completely. He wasn't sure how Kevin would feel about that, so Michael didn't say anything.

"What happened?" Michael asked him softly, not taking his hand away; knowing that Kevin needed the contact.

"**I don't know**!" came Kevin's muffed exclaim. "We were fine, everything was fine." he lifted his head and looked at Michael, his blue eyes filled with forcefully unshed tears. "She said," he swallowed. "She said that I couldn't look after our son because of my heart. '_Having children if an active life-style_.'" he mimicked with a sneer.

"That doesn't even make sense," Michael said in confused agreement. "I've seen what you can handle; and you can handle a kid perfectly fine."

"The judge didn't seem to agree as much," Kevin informed with a sneer.

A wince crossed Michael's face; he hated to see his friend like this. He'd thought that Amy would have been good for Kevin and that was why he had slowly let himself be washed from the picture quietly. Kevin needed someone other than Michael in his life to connect to on a whole different level, and Amy had seemed to be that one. Michael narrowed his eyes slightly, mad that he hadn't checked out Amy further—he hadn't to begin with because he knew that Kevin would be majorly upset by that, and Michael didn't want to know what would happen if Kevin's trust was broken.

Michael shook his head, getting back to the issue at hand all the while the gears in his brain turn together in unison.

"That judge was clearly an idiot." Michael said blandly and Kevin gave a watery half-hearted laugh at the comment. "Look, Kevin; you have done nothing wrong."

"Then why was my child taken from me?"

"I don't know, sometimes these thing just happen." Michael told him truthfully. "But we'll figure this out, 'kay?"

Kevin was reluctant to believe, but he nodded his head slowly; his trust in Michael all that he had at the moment. He gave a depressed sigh and wrung his hands again, Michael now noticing that he was missing his wedding band. They sighed, Michael internally and Kevin externally in union; it was going to be a hell of a night.


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n: Sorry it took so long to update!**

* * *

><p><strong>Falling Asunder<br>****Chapter 4"**

It had been a few hour since Kevin had awoken and he and Michael had spoken; Kevin still sitting in Michael's bed, quiet, with his knees drawn to his chest, his chin resting on his knees. Being here with Michael, with someone that he was familiar with had given him comfort, the comfort that he needed to not do something crazy and drastic. Like how many times over he had contemplated sneaking back into the house and taking Devin. But he knew that that would not help him get his son back, but instead make it even worse—would probably make it so that Kevin would never see his son again, except maybe behind bars.

He couldn't understand though, how they could let Amy have custody of Devin. Amy was never home, not now that she was a graduated surgeon. Her hours at work were unpredictable, hardly ever getting to see Devin, and when she did Kevin had usually already put him down for the night, or a few minutes in the early hours of the morning before she went to work. Kevin was literally with Devin 24/7, because he didn't work and didn't have any friends he was like glue to his son's side. They slept in the same room, napped together, played together, bathed together, ate together—they were like a pair of conjoined twins.

And now it was as if they were torn violently apart—granted, Devin was too young to realize, probably didn't even notice Kevin's absence. But for Kevin it was different; Devin was a part of him, a part of his soul—and now that was gone because of someone else of whom he had thought a part of his soul too. This was why Kevin never trusted anyone, why he never should have trusted her—he had let his guard down, had let her in and then she had destroyed him. The only person that Kevin knew that he could ever trust was Michael; Michael would never betray him, never let him down.

Kevin may have stayed in his place on the bed, his clothes wrinkled, bags under his eyes, his hair disheveled and light stubble on his chin; but Michael had. He had moved from the corner of the bed and had long since been sitting in his favorite chair, his ankle resting on his knee with a cup of blueberry yogurt in his hand—Yogurt was to Michael like coffee was to others.

"When's the last time you ate?" Michael spoke up. "You want something?"

Kevin looked up at him, his face kind of withdrawn as he shrugged his shoulders. "Can't remember, and not really." he answered, his voice in the same condition.

Michael looked at him for a long moment before he sat his half empty yogurt cup on the side table and stood from his chair, going to his small kitchen. "You need to eat something, Kevin." he drawled out, bending forward into the confines of his fridge.

He had actually stocked it yesterday; the tops shelf consisting of various yogurts and beer, the shelf under that, milk, eggs etc., the drawers beneath that, vegetables/fruits, and the door shelves full of condiments. He contemplated for a second, before making his decision.

"Eggs!" he declared, grabbing the carton from the shelf and shutting the door as he stood back up. He grabbed the frying pan from the bottom cupboard and set it on the stove, turning on the burner and putting in some butter. When the butter was melted, he cracked a few eggs in the pan and scrambled them with a flipper. When they turned golden he scooped them onto a plate, slathering it in ketchup the way Kevin liked it, before bringing it over to the younger man.

Kevin stared at Michael for a moment, not feeling the hunger though knowing that he needed to eat, and that even if he refused, Michael would make him eat any way. So he took the plate full of ketchup and eggs, and held it in his lap; only eating because of the stare that Michael was giving him.

Satisfied that Kevin was eating his eggs, Michael went back to the kitchen to grab another yogurt, when his cell rang.

He glanced at Kevin as he flipped open his phone and put it to his ear, finding the other man consuming his eggs as if he hadn't eaten for days—something Michael knew could have been a possibility.

_**"Yeah, Sam? ... Are you sure that you can't do it without me? ... Positive? ... Fine, I'll be there in half an hour ... Yeah ... I also have a favor to ask ... Okay, I'll talk to you then."**_

He hung up the phone and tucked it back into his pocket, forgetting about the yogurt for now, he went over to the bed and collected the empty plate from Kevin and put it in the sink.

Kevin watched him with careful eyes, not missing the phone call or the direction of the conversation.

"I have to go," Michael told him carefully. "Are you going to be fine?"

Kevin squinted at him for a moment before he rolled his eyes. "I'm not some kid that you have to look after 24/7, Michael." he scoffed.

Michael just raised a brow.

Kevin sighed and glanced away for a second, before he looked back up at Michael; hoping his friend didn't think him an ass. "I'll be fine," he reassured. "I don't want to keep you from doing whatever it is that you're going to do."

Michael nodded and grabbed his jacket, slipping his arms in the sleeves. "Stay here, I'll be back in a few hours. If you get hungry again, don't hesitate to eat anything."

Kevin nodded as he watched Michael go to the door, nodded his head before he left. "It's not like I have anywhere else to be." he mumble sadly to the closed door and now empty loft.

* * *

><p>He had barely been alone for an hour before he wasn't able to keep still any longer; he had been able to be a statue when Michael was here, but now that the other man was gone, Kevin just couldn't. He stood from the bed and wandered around the loft for a bit and that seemed to satisfy the need to move for a while, but soon even that diminished.<p>

Kevin found that Michael didn't have a television set—which he thought was just crazy—nor did he seem to own a radio; he figured that that just meant that Michael didn't spend a lot of time at his place. There weren't really any personal items lying around either—just as before. There was nothing for Kevin to do, and at the moment nothing was a bad thing for him—he needed something to occupy his mind, to not let it wander.

He knew that he couldn't leave the loft; if Michael came back and found him gone, he'd be pissed for sure. So against Kevin's better judgment and guilt—he kinda snooped around Michael's place. He knew that it wasn't right, but come on, he was bored and needed something to occupy his mind, and he was stuck alone in a basically empty apartment.

It was almost the first drawer in the desk next to the door that he had found it; a 9mm gun with a silver-slide.

Kevin stared at it, not really registering the question of why Michael had a gun because he actually didn't know what Michael did. He pulled the chair from the desk and sat in it, not taking his eyes from the gun. He didn't know what really possessed him to reach out, but he did, a slight tremble going through his fingers. The metal was cool and smooth under the tip of his index finger, the limbed gliding across the object. After a few breath-taking moments of tracing the object, he grasped the grip in his hand and picked it up.

The weight of it was familiar and the shape a comfortable fit in his hand.

* * *

><p><strong>note: I hoped that you have liked this so far, and that you have reviewed—because they are very much appreciated and I'll love you for it. So a little heads-up; I think that there is going to only be one more chapter.<strong>

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n: Hope you enjoy this last chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Falling Asunder<br>****Chapter 5"**

Over the next month or so, Michael had insisted that Kevin stay at his loft. Kevin had gave a half-hearted argument that he didn't want to bother Michael and didn't want to take up space or that he could look after himself; but as was stated, it was a half-hearted attempt and he was glad—and very lucky—that Michael had insisted and that he was such an amazing friend. Michael would go out frequently—as much as every day for a few hours—he'd get a call on his cell, it would be short and curt, and when he hung up he would leave. Sometimes he'd come back with scratches or bruises, one time Kevin had even freaked out because he was sure that he saw Michael with a gunshot wound. Kevin had tried to ask about it, but Michael was a master at avoidance so he had stopped trying after a while.

Before, Kevin would have gone crazy, but now that he had found that 9mm in Michael's desk drawer, it was a different story. It wasn't as if he were going to shoot himself in the face or something—to try and commit suicide. He would never do something as stupid as that, not now at least, not now that he had something to lose—if he killed himself, then Amy would win and he'd never see his son again—he was not about to let that happen. He's just hold it, that was all; it was because it was familiar, the weight and the feel of it, the memories that he had had—the ghost of a feeling of the gun holster strapped to his thigh. It was a little weird and more than likely psycho-ish, but it helped him cope with the fact that he had gotten a divorce and lost his child in the same day, and the fact of being alone in Michael's loft when the other man wasn't there.

It was kind of like a routine, except today when Michael had left, Kevin's cell rang instead. At first he was kind of confused because Michael's loft didn't have a phone either, so it took Kevin awhile to decipher where it was coming from. Kevin hadn't worn his coat since he had first come to Michael's, so that article of clothing had kind of been forgotten too; so it took him a second to locate it. Finally he did though, and found his cell—something that he had forgotten about too, because really, who was going to call him? He had no friends other than Michael, but Michael didn't have his number and then there was his wife—_ex-wife_ and he wouldn't have answered it if it was her anyway.

He pulled the cell from his coat pocket, surprised that the battery had yet to die, but he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. He didn't recognize the number but answered it any way.

"Hello?"

Kevin was very thankful that he did answer it, and after a brief conversation on the phone with the man on the other line, he hung up with a smile of disbelief. It was a man from child services, the people that he had hated for giving his son to Amy but now loved because they were giving Devin back—he wasn't given the details on the phone, but right now he didn't care. He threw on his coat and slipped the cell in his pocket at the same time that he slid his feet into his shoes.

In his happily-shocked daze, Kevin kind of forgot to call Michael and tell him what was going on. Though some how he did remember that he shouldn't run all the way to the police station, and that it would take to long to walk, so he had called a cab and the next thing he knew, he was at the station.

He was met by the same man that he had talked to on the phone as well as a detective, and they explained what had happened. The gist of it was that when a parent was granted custody of the couple's child, a person from the government does random check-ups to see if said parent met all the guidelines of being a single parent. And apparently new information had come to light about Amy; the fact that she may have done something like this before. Like maybe Amy Hannigan wasn't her real name, but it was in fact Amanda Hunt. Kevin was really concerned on that part because he thought that he had known Amy—or Amanda or whatever her name was, he had thought that he had known her, had loved her. The sudden turn had confused him, and now that it was explained to him, Kevin realized that it kind of made sense.

So now Kevin was being granted full custody of Devin and Amy was being arrested—and, Kevin was also informed that he and Amy couldn't get a divorce because they hadn't even really been married in the first place. It took him a second to realize that since she had done this before, that she was still married to some other poor-sap. After that Kevin had to sign some papers, and then he was given Devin.

This felt exactly the same as it did when Devin was first born. It was an amazing feeling, and he held Devin tightly in his arms, slowly rocking back and forth. He thanked the man, and got another cab. They said that the house was his again and that he could go back any time, Kevin would, but right now he wanted to share the news with Michael.

After kissing the top of the Devin's head, he put him back in the carrier and threw the strap of the diaper bag over his shoulder. He knew that Michael was going to love Devin, he just had to.

By the time he made it up the steps, Kevin was panting slightly with combined weight of Devin and his things, but he didn't care.

He backed through the door, knowing that Michael was back because his car was under the stares. Kevin set the stuff on the floor and took Devin out of the carrier almost instantly, shifting the infant onto his hip as he turned to Michael, the biggest grin on his face.

Michael's mouth was open and his hand raised, finger pointed, very much ready to let Kevin have it when the other man beat him to it.

"I know you're pissed and I know that I should have called you before I left," Kevin admitted, though the smile was still in place. "But I felt this was more important than that at the moment."

Michael stared at him for a moment before letting out a sigh and his hand drop back to his side. "I know." he agreed.

Kevin seemed to grin even more, kicking the door shut with his foot as he came over to Michael. "This is Devin," he said, running a hand along the back of the baby's head, "My son." he told Michael proudly.

Michael gave him a smile in return. "He's cute." he knew exactly who this was, if he didn't by the fact that he had kept himself informed in Kevin's life, then just by the kid's eyes, there was no mistaking the fact that this was Kevin's son.

"Here, hold him!" Kevin chirped.

Michael's eyes only had time to widen in surprise before—what Michael would have liked to consider **threw**, but knew that Kevin never actually would—he placed Devin into his arms. Michael had never really held a child younger than six before in his arms, so it took him a moment to settle Devin on his hip like Kevin had. He had never really thought about having children himself, hadn't ever pictured himself with children and a wife before like Kevin had; he just never really thought that he would be able to settle down like that. It didn't upset him though, that just wasn't the type of life that he had mapped-out for himself.

He looked down at Devin and found the baby staring up at him with wide blues eyes, and if Michael didn't know any better, he would have thought that Kevin had somehow turned himself into an infant.

"He looks just like you," Michael commented; looking back up at Kevin to find that his eyes were suspiciously watery.

"I'm thankful for that," Kevin told him. "But not in that _'I'm so pretty my face should be everywhere_' kind of way." he corrected quickly with major hand signals, causing Michael's lips to twitch. "But I mean, it probably wouldn't have been good for the both of us if he looked like his mother." he admitted.

Michael nodded his understanding to that statement; he preferred that Devin looked like Kevin instead of Amy too—and he was still pissed at himself for not checking out that woman further while there had still been a chance that he could have saved Kevin from the heart-break, though having Devin did seem to be helping a lot.

"I'm glad you got him back," Michael told him, still feeling a little out of place holding Devin. "He never should have gotten taken away from you in the first place, but I'm glad that it all worked out in the end and you got your son back."

Kevin felt his heart swell with happiness and the love that he felt for Michael for sticking with him since the day that they had first met. And, not able to help himself and once again to Michael surprise, he threw his arms around the other man and his son, holding tight.

It took him a second, but with his free hand he hugged Kevin back. Michael wasn't really much of a hugger, but Kevin had always seemed to be his exception and the same went with Kevin. Without even realizing it, Michael had started to rock the three of them back and forth.

Michael knew that once things calmed down, Kevin would tell him what had happened and how he had gotten Devin back. But Michael already knew, he was the reason why the police had found out the truth about Amy, whose real name was Amanda, and that her and Kevin had never really been married and that she had done this to other men. But he didn't think that telling Kevin would be a good idea; he knew that the other man would be upset about it at first, but then he would come to an understanding hopefully. But Michael didn't think that he would be able to explain his motives and actions properly—still fearful if this was something that would break the trust that Kevin had in him.

"Thank you," Kevin whispered in his ear.

Michael was sure that he felt his heart skip a beat at the statement. Did that mean that Kevin knew what he had done, that he had hacked into the system, used Sam's connections and maybe even some threats to track down who Amy really was? Did Kevin hate him now? Michael wasn't quite sure; if Kevin did know and hated him for doing than he wouldn't be hugging him now, right?

But Michael knew that the only way that he'd know for sure was if he asked Kevin directly, and he knew that that could have dire consequence. So he stayed silent; not wanting to have the potential to wreck a good friendship and a relatively happy ending.

* * *

><p><strong>note: so that's that end of that, hoped you liked it and reviewed. And just a reminder, if your confused about the fact as to why this would be a Burn Notice—Stargate: Atlantis crossover, with Evan Lorne&amp;Michael.W is because Kevin Lorne was created in "Left Behind" which takes place in Atlantis with Michael Westen and I wanted to keep them together.<strong>

**Please review.**


End file.
